The Countess
The Countess was a malignant figure who once ruled in Khanduras. Biography The Countess once ruled from a castle in the Black Marsh. It is said that she bathed in the "rejuvinating blood of a hundred virgins", but was buried alive. It is believed that her fortune was divided up among the clergy, but that some of it remained in the tower.Diablo II, Moldy Tome In 1264, a group of adventurers entered the Countess's tower, only to encounter the Countess herself. However, she was slain, and they helped themselves to the treasures within.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye, The Forgotten Tower Six years later, the Countess was resurrected by a group of cultists2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Q&A Liveblog. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-09 who served as her followers.2018-11-17, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal World and Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-20 She was confronted by another group of heroes.Diablo Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-11-05 In-game Diablo II ]] The Countess is the objective of The Forgotten Tower (quest) in Act I of ''Diablo II, which involves seeking the riches hidden underneath the remains of her tower. She is a Super Unique Dark Stalker found on the 5th level of the Forgotten Tower in the Black Marsh and must be killed in order to complete the associated quest. If she strays too far from her room, she does not trigger the event that unlocks the chest, so it's detrimental to lure her out. The chest only opens upon killing The Countess for the first time. Compared to the other monsters around her, she has a higher chance to drop runes (see below). The Hell-difficulty Countess is the only monster to drop the Key of Terror in the game, which is used in the Pandemonium Event. Bonus: * Fire Enchanted On Hell, Countess is always immune to Cold and Fire. Runes It is beneficial to repeatedly kill the Countess for Rune hunters as she has a very high chance to drop multiple runes even after the Forgotten Tower quest has been completed. The best Runes possible improve on harder Difficulty levels. The best odds of getting multiple runes comes from playing alone; the more players there are in game, the lower her chance to drop more than one rune is. In Normal, she can drop up to . In Nightmare, she can drop up to , though runes above are very rare. In Hell, she can drop up to , though runes above are very rare. Quotes * "Care for a bloodbath?" (evil laughter) * "Your blood will boil!" Diablo Immortal ]] The Countess returns as a foe in ''Diablo Immortal, once again located in the Forgotten Tower. Heroes of the Storm The Countess is referenced in Heroes of the Storm. Here, she leads a vampire swarm against the denizens of the Raven Court. Trivia * The Countess is reminiscent of the real Erzsébet Báthory, a Hungarian countess who was rumored to have bathed in the blood of virgins to retain her beauty and youth. In addition, Erzsébet Báthory was punished for her crimes by being entombed within her castle alive, much like the fate of The Countess. References Category:Super Unique Monsters Category:Characters Category:Act I Bestiary Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Diablo Immortal Bestiary